


A Hereditary Woody Perennial Plant

by Sephone_North



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Gen, MontyOum Project fic exchange, Prompt: Mavin AU where they’re partners for a school project., Starts angsty, The Gents are all criminals, The Lads and LIndsay are kids, fem!Jack, will get fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephone_North/pseuds/Sephone_North
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; Mavin AU where they’re partners for a school project.</p><p>It's been nine months since they were rescued from the labs. Now, they're just supposed to be normal kids, going to third grade. But this project isn't something that they can do, and worse, . </p><p>Niether Gavin or Michael know who they are, or who their parents were. So how in the hell are they supposed to come up with a Family Tree?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt; Mavin AU where they’re partners for a school project.
> 
> Done of the Monty Oum Project Fanfiction Exchange. I have no idea where the sudden angst came from, but it showed up. I hope you like this though. 
> 
> I really want to continue this little universe.

_“Hold still G-51N, this will not hurt.”_

_He struggled, one small ineffective fist bouncing off something hard. All around him were the white suits, hands holding him down. He could see the needle coming towards him, silhouetted against the bright white lights. Everything was too bright, too white. It was all too fast. All he wanted was them to go away. He wanted to slow time down just so he could run._

_But he could do nothing, and as the needle stabbed his arm, he screamed._

“Gavin, buddy, wake up!” 

Hands wrapped around his arms and shook him, jerking him from the nightmare. Green eyes flashed open and Gavin let out another scream as the light exploded into his view. He could feel the moment that his power broke free from him, the moment that time slowed down around him. He choked out another scream as everything froze. 

As he eyes adjusted to the light, the first thing he saw was not white, but black. The familiar shape of Geoff’s mustache hovered over him, connected to a terrified face. It took him a moment to realize that he was not in the hands of a scientist, but of Geoff’s, trying to wake him. He sucked in a deep breath, looking around frantically. 

Time was moving at fraction of its normal speed around him, slowing Jack’s crashing into the room to a snail’s pace. Her bright flowery pajamas were a welcome source of color to him. Behind him, Michael was running in as well, his eyes wide behind his hastily thrown on glasses. The hint of purple turning the corner let him know that Ray was out of bed too, coming to check on him. 

He must have been screaming for a while. 

He took another breath and slowly let it out, allowing the time around him to speed up. He watched as Jack stopped suddenly, and Michael ran right into her legs, almost knocking her off balance. Ray stepped into the doorway, hands pulled up in the sleeves of the purple hoodie that he refused to take off, even though it was too big on him. 

Geoff stopped shaking him and pulled him closer, wrapping him in a tight hug. Gavin shivered and buried his face in the man’s chest, breathing in the scent of him. Comfort was still sometimes completely foreign to him, but if he had to guess, this was what comfort smelled like. 

“It’s okay, buddy,” Geoff murmured. He rocked Gavin back and forth for a moment. If Gavin were to be honest with himself, this was probably the nicest thing in the world to him. 

He could feel the motion of Geoff turning slightly, probably looking to the other people in the room. “It’s okay guys. Just another nightmare.” 

The bed dipped behind him and then new arms wrapped around him. Jack was warm and Gavin sighed softly, ignoring the fact that there were tears soaking Geoff’s night shirt. 

Sometimes, Gavin has to wonder if this was the dream and the other side was reality. He hoped not, that Geoff and Jack were not figments of his imagination. It was hard to argue nine months of bliss and freedom against eight years of everything else. 

There was more movement, and as Geoff pulled back, Gavin saw Michael and Ray both climbed up onto the bed. There was a moment of relief for the boy that this nightmare hadn’t made him wet the bed. 

“Do you want to stay with us for the rest of the night?” Jack asked, her deep voice soft and gentle. Gavin turned up at her and nodded. She smiled and reached down to pick him up in her arms. He buried his face in her shoulder, suddenly feeling safe. 

“Come on you two,” Geoff said, pulling Ray up into his arms and offering one arm to Michael. This boy didn’t take it, his independent streak a mile wide. Geoff just smiled at him, using the ignored hand to rub Ray on the back. “You can stay too.” 

“Sleepover,” Ray muttered, head lolling on Geoff’s shoulder. 

They make their way to Geoff’s room and laid down on Geoff’s giant king size bed. Jack’s room was down the hall, but her bed was smaller, so nightmare nights tended to be spent in Geoff’s room. Geoff and Jack laid down at on each side, like bookends. Gavin found himself squished between Jack and Michael, as the other boy wriggled himself into the middle, protective arms around both Ray and Gavin. 

Gavin smiled to himself, snuggled against Jack. For just a moment, he felt safe and whole. It was a nice feeling, one he could really get used to. 

 

xxx

 

“You know, Gavin, you don’t have to go to school today,” Jack said gently, wrapping up a sandwich to put into one of the three lunchboxes. “Geoff and I are fine if you want to stay home.” 

“Nah, I’ll go,” Gavin said, wide grin blooming on his face as he watched her put a cookie in his British flag lunchbox. “You and Geoff are working today. Beside I don’t want to leave Michael alone.” His accent turned the name “Michael” into “Micoo”. No one could explain why he had an accent and none of the others did. They grew up in the same labs, but he was just the unique one of the group. 

Jack was probably one of Gavin’s favorite people in world. She made sure to cut the crusts off his peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She was kind and warm, and most importantly, colorful. Today, her Hawaiian shirt was a vivid pink with solid teal flowers against dark green leaves. It was hideous, in the most beautiful way. 

“Okay. I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Jack finished with the lunch boxes just as the front door to the penthouse opened. 

A small girl with vivid red hair danced in, followed by two young boys and a tall broad man. Both of the boys were about the same height and size, though one was blonde and the other brunette. The man’s hair was brown and pulled back in a low ponytail at the base of his neck. 

The little girl immediately wrapped her arms around Jack’s waist. 

“Hello Lindsay,” Jack said with a laugh, wrapping her arms around her. “What’s got you so excited?”

“Ryan says that we may get a kitty soon! But only if I’m good!” Lindsay chirped. Jack looked up to the man, one eyebrow raised. 

“Oh really?” 

“Shut up Jack,” Ryan muttered grumpily. 

“The big bad Vagabond, a great big pushover.” Geoff said, walking in with a wriggling Ray under one arm. “Who would’ve guessed?”

“Are we sure her ability is just intelligence and not mind control?” Ryan asked, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. “Because I’m pretty sure she has mind control.” 

“I’m pretty sure she just has you wrapped around her finger.” Jack said, shaking her head and standing up. She turned to Geoff and Ray. “Didn’t want to get up again, huh?” 

“Little bastard got dressed, then fucking went “nope” and got back in bed.” Geoff set the boy on the ground, and Ray immediately collapsed into a heap on the floor. “Oh! Goddammit Ray!” 

“Don’t wanna” The muffled voice echoed from beneath the hood of the purple hoodie. 

Michael walked in, a backpack hanging off one arm. He took one look at Ray on the ground and immediately walked over to kick him in the side. “Get up Dumbass.” 

“Suck my dick, Michael,” was the muttered response. 

Michael stopped, looked up at Geoff for a moment, who did not look happy, and shrugged. He left Ray where he was and sauntered over to the other kids. “’Sup, Lindsay, Kerry, Jeremy.”  


“Hey Michael!” Kerry said, a grin on his face. He was a little more nervous than the others, much more prone to hiding. It also didn’t help that he was two years younger than Gavin and Michael, who were the oldest at nine. He looked up to Michael. 

He wasn’t the only one. Jeremy was also seven and he looked up to the older boy just as much. He was also able to take more hits, so to say, than Kerry, which was why Michael picked on him almost constantly. Jeremy didn’t care though. He had spent so much time alone in the labs that Michael could probably beat the crap out of him every day and he’d still come back for more. 

“Alrighty kids! We need to head out if we’re going to get to school on time. Geoff doesn’t let me blow up traffic any more with you in the car.” Ryan ignores the chorus of disappointment from the kids and Geoff’s glare, and scoops up Ray off the floor, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “Lindsay, can you grab Ray’s backpack? Gavin, grab his lunch.” 

“Ryyyyyyyyaaaannnnn” Ray whined. “I want to go back to sleep.” 

“And I want a million dollars and a new flare gun.” Ryan replied, rolling his eyes. “Doesn’t mean I have it.” 

“Not yet, anyways.” Michael answered. 

“True, not yet. Which means Ray can’t go to sleep yet either. Come one, kid, it’ll be a good day. Let’s go.” 

Gavin swung his backpack onto his shoulder and grabs his lunchbox and Ray’s. He almost got to the door before Jack stopped him, swooping down to wrap her arms around him tightly. 

“Have a good day, Gav.” She said quietly, dropping a kiss onto the top of his head and pushing him towards the door. 

“You too, Jack!” Gavin called as he rushed after everyone else to get to the elevator. He watched the doors closed, smiling at the sight of both Geoff and Jack waving at him.

 

xxxx

 

Gavin silently looked down at the piece paper in his hand, ignoring his untouched lunchbox on the table. Next to him, Michael was in the same boat, staring down at the same paper in his hand, 

“Wow, what’s wrong with you two?” Lindsay asked, setting her sushi cat lunchbox on the table. She popped it open, smiling as she pulled out her pizza Lunchable. Ray plopped down beside her, opening his special Apple Jack lunchbox and pulling out his sandwich.

“Project,” Gavin replied to Lindsay, holding up the paper. “It’s for Parent’s Night next week.” 

“Oh,” Lindsay said quietly. Ray just looked up, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, and?” He questioned, chewing on his PB&J. “I don’t see the problem. We’re doing self-portraits in our class.” 

“Self-portraits that has to have things that about us in it.” Lindsay corrected. “I’m going to draw cats.” She confided, grinning. 

Michael sighed, shaking his head. “Lindsay, what’s a family?” 

“All the descendants of a particular bloodline.” She answered immediately, her voice taking on a odd formal tone. “It can also be considered a sociological concept of a structured group involving a people of similar genetic material. It’s generally comprised of two parental units, usually one male and one female, and their offspring.” 

“So something not a single one of us has? Great.” Michael growled, his hands clenching into fists under the table. 

“Well, yes. None of us have a family,” Lindsay said quietly. “What is your project?” 

“We have to make a family tree,” Gavin explained, handing Lindsay the paper. She took it and Ray leaned over her shoulder to try and read it. “We have to trace our families back up to our grandparents. The teacher said that Michael and I can work together, because we’re ‘related’” The air quote around the word related are almost palpable. 

“Except for the fact that we aren’t and we don’t have grandparents. Or parents for that matter.” Michael snarled, slamming a fist onto the table. They could see other kids at other table jump at the sudden noise. 

“What do we do?” Gavin asked, burying his head in his hands. 

“I don’t know.” Lindsay sighed. “I can’t really help you with that. Unless you want to know how the whole genetic process works, I’ve got nothing.” None of them suggest trying to find the information. None of them wanted to go back, or even remember. 

“Great, we’re screwed then.” 

“Probably,” Ray said, pointing at them. “But dude, eat your sandwich. If Jack sees it in your lunchbox, she’s going to worry.”


	2. Walnut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mavin: Michael and Gavin work on a school project together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I had most of it written, but felt it was to short. Hope you enjoy it.

Ryan glanced at rear view mirror of the armored Cavalcade, slightly worried. Normally it would be a mess of noise; Michael flicking Jeremy’s ear, Gavin asking stupid questions, Lindsay and Kerry trying to speak over each other in an attempt to tell him about their day first, Ray’s sarcastic comments a soft undertone. Instead, they all seemed subdued and quiet. Michael and Gavin seemed to be the source, with Lindsay and Ray taking their hints from them. Jeremy and Kerry just seemed confused from it all, staring at their feet. 

Ryan pulled the SUV into his garage and watched as the kids climbed out in a surprisingly orderly fashion. Neither Jeremy nor Gavin ended up being shoved out of the vehicle, which was definitely a warning sign to the older man. If someone wasn’t on the floor, something was very, very wrong. He followed them into the house, silently observing, trying to figure out the source of the mood. 

He knew it was Michael and Gavin, but he couldn’t figure out why. He didn’t think it was a bully situation. Gavin had a mouth on him, that was for sure, but he wasn’t a person who would take any crap. Which didn’t mean anything because Michael would never stand for it. The boy’s ability was invulnerability, so he didn’t get hurt. Ryan had watched him get shot five times at almost point blank range and not flinch. A schoolyard bully would mean nothing to him. 

So it had to be something else. Jack had mentioned a nightmare from Gavin the previous night, but they were too old for nap time, so that was out. Unless the dream was still bothering him now, which Ryan doubted, because he couldn’t see that also bothering Michael. It also wouldn’t spill over onto Ray and Lindsay. 

The kids all kicked their shoes off in the mudroom then made their way to the dining room table. Ryan’s rule when it was his turn to watch them after school was that they immediately had to do their homework on getting home. It was a good rule, at least in his opinion, because it gave him time to make them snacks. 

He stepped into the kitchen, looking over the bar at the dining table. Lindsay immediately pulled out her crayon box, running to grab some of the poster boards he had stocked in the closet. In the first two weeks of bring home his three kids, he’d bought almost three hundred dollars in art supplies, in an attempt to get the kids to be actual kids. One of his proudest moments was the first time Lindsay acted like an actual child and colored a picture. 

She grabbed two, placing hers on the table in front of her and handing the second to Ray. The boy sighed and   
took it, putting it on the table so he could get some crayons for himself, muttering the whole way. 

Jeremy and Kerry had math homework apparently, because he could hear them quietly whispering to each other how to get the solution. It sounded like addition, if Ryan was hearing right. That sounded about right for first grade. 

Michael and Gavin just sat together, staring down at a crumpled piece of paper on the table. Both seemed stressed, as if the paper was written in a different language. Ryan figured that the problem was that paper, which was probably a homework assignment. At least he had found the source of the boys’ bad moods. 

“What have you two got there?” He asked, putting down the carrot sticks and peanut butter that he had put together. Gavin jumped, letting out a quiet squawk, while Michael just flinched away from him. Ryan’s jaw tightened for a moment, but he didn’t move quickly or try to let it show. He hated when any of the kids acted as though they were still in the labs. 

“Project,” Michael muttered, his voice angry. Ryan blinked, glancing to make sure that the other kids were eating. They were except for Lindsay, who was staring at the boys, completely still. 

“What’s the project?” Ryan asked, leaning on the table, watching the boys. The two of them traded a look, before Gavin shrugged and Michael held up the paper to him. 

Ryan took it, reading it quickly. According to this, they had to make up a family tree. He was little confused on why they looked so despondent. 

“What’s the problem?” He asked, looking up. Both boys stared at him agape. He could feel Lindsay’s eyes on the back of his head. 

“But, we don’t have a family,” Gavin sputtered out. “We don’t know who our parents are!” 

“We probably don’t even have parents,” Michael said, his voice rising in pitch. 

Ryan blinked and paused. He looked from them to Lindsay, a slow realization hitting him. “What is your working definition of a family?” He asked, tilting his head. 

Both of the boys turned to Lindsay, who paused and licked her lips. She spoke, her voice formal but hesitant. “A sociological concept of a structured group involving a people of similar genetic material. It’s generally comprised of two parental units, usually one male and one female, and their offspring.”

“Ah, you’re working with the idea that they all have to be related by blood?” Ryan said. “But what if I offer a different definition?” 

“Like what?” Michael asked. 

“As a person with experience with families, I’ll explain what parents are.” Ryan pulled out a chair and sat down. “First, let me ask you two a few questions. Who makes you food?”

“Well, Jack makes us lunch,” Gavin said slowly. “And Geoff always cooks dinner.” 

“He makes good food,” Ray added under his breath, having paused in his scribbling. 

“Good, good,” Ryan smiled. “Alright, next question. Who makes sure you go to school and do your homework?” 

“You,” Michael pointed out. “But if we’re not here, then Geoff and Jack.” 

“Yep, and my last question. Who wakes you up nightmares and holds you until you fall asleep again?”

Both boys stared at him silently. Ryan could see them processing the information and he nodded. “While many families are related by blood, there are a lot that are not. Adoption is something that creates a family. Lindsay, do you know the definition of adoption?”

The little girl’s face scrunched up. Her hands tightened into fists and she started to shake slightly. “Word is not in my lexicon,” She said. Ryan realized that the inability to answer the question was hurting her and got up quickly. She flinched so hard she almost fell off of her chair. 

Ryan bit his lip and carefully stepped closer to her. “Lindsay, it’s okay,” He kept his voice low. He slowly reached out and moved to pick her up. “Lindsay, everything will be okay. You are not in trouble. It’s okay.” She ducked her head, and he pulled her into his arms, pulling her close. She fought him slightly before stopping and burying her face in his chest. 

He glanced back at the boys, who all were staring at him. “Just, think about that,” he said. “Then work on your project with that in mind.” He left them in the kitchen, taking the quietly crying Lindsay into the other room. 

Michel and Gavin stared after him for a moment before looking at each other. “So Jack and Geoff are our families?” Gavin said. 

“Yes Gavin, you dumbass,” Michael growled. “That’s what Ryan was saying. And that’s what set Lindsay off. She   
didn’t have the right answer and then she didn’t have an answer at all.” 

“Oh.” 

“I’m amazed she held it together that well.” Kerry said quietly. 

“So, are you going to ask Geoff and Jack about their parents?” Jeremy asked, tilting his head. 

“You know what? Fuck grandparents.” Michael said, a brilliant smile blooming on his face. “Gavin go get the poster board and some markers. I’ve got an idea.” 

 

 

Ryan returned to the dining room after getting Lindsay to calm down. He left her in her bedroom so that she could have some time to herself, to get herself back together. Whatever they had done in the labs had messed her up horribly. It had gotten better since the first two months, where she would end up breaking down almost every day. But recovery was a long process, and he was honestly the only one out of the three Gents with the patience and understanding to handle it. Jack could’ve done it, no doubt, but Ryan was better at it. Not to mention that Lindsay had attached herself to him the moment she saw him. 

It was one of the greatest jokes between the Gents, the big bad Vagabond being one of the best with kids in all of Los Santos. 

Chaos descended in the dining room in his absence, as it normally did. Kerry and Jeremy had left their homework on the kitchen counter for him to check, and were currently getting their butts handed to them in Halo by Ray. Michael and Gavin were still at the table, working furiously. Gavin was actually on the table, markers splayed out next to him, his nose an inch from the poster board. 

Ryan stepped closer, intent on getting a look, when Michael whirled on him, eyes wide. “No!” the boy ordered, holding a marker like a sword. “You’re not allowed to look!” 

“Excuse me?” Ryan asked, blinking. He was amused, the boy glaring like he was a threat, but he kept the smile from his face. “And why not?” 

“Cos it’s a surprise,” Gavin explained. “No one else can see it yet.” 

“And how are you going to get it home?” 

Both boys looked between each other, slightly confused. “We could roll it up?” Michael said hesitantly. “That way no one can see it?” 

There was a loud wack as a long tube hit the table. Both boys jumped, and Ryan almost did too, and all three of them turned to see Lindsay hands on her hips. Her eyes were a little red, her cheeks splotchy, but she looked composed. 

“That is a poster holder. It’s big enough for one of our poster boards. You can stick it in there and it won’t get damaged at all.” She smiled. “Sorry for my poor definition.” 

“No sweat,” Michael said, grabbing the tube. 

“Bu-“ Ryan started, before Lindsay whirled on him. He stared down at her and sighed. “Alright. Come on   
Lindsay, let’s go save the brats from Ray.” 

As he led the girl into the living room, he could hear the boys arguing over something regarding the pattern of Jack’s shirt and the size of Geoff’s mustache. He just smiled, enjoying the sounds of a possible childhood filling his house.

**Author's Note:**

> (Interesting fact; google acknowledged Gavin's name as a proper word, but apparently Geoff is spelled wrong.)


End file.
